


Sliver Rocking Horse

by DauntlessGoddess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England loves babies, France is a great parent, M/M, mention of children dying, slight sad, trying to be historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DauntlessGoddess/pseuds/DauntlessGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little rocking horse was the only thing that Francis had kept –that Arthur knew about- of his Royal family. No matter how the times changed the sliver rocking horse was in Francis’ living room, it was supposed to be the first birthday present of Princess Sophie, but the little girl never reached her first birthday. Ever since 1787 the little children’s toy had been in the French nation’s possession, the present he would give the last royal child to be born of the French royalty, it was probably his most valuable possession.</p>
<p>Written for Prince George's 1st Birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sliver Rocking Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Dear God it took 3 hours to write this! It is now 2am and I am going to sleep!  
> Anyway this is my 'happy birthday' to Prince George :)
> 
> Any spelling mistakes are my own, if there is a way to improve the spelling or grammar, please inform me.

Prince George giggled as he wriggled around in the blonde’s lap. Today was his first birthday and of course as the personification of the country of England, Arthur was there at Kensington palace to join in on the small and lovely birthday celebrations. George’s parents were in another room getting ready for the family party that would happen later on in the evening; even with them getting ready he was of course under the eye of the ever watchful nanny in the corner of the room. England was happy just to have the giggling prince on my lap drooling and unaware of the responsibility that rest on his shoulders.   
“Who is a good boy?” he asked as he shook the baby lightly and gave him an Eskimo kiss, which was quickly responded with a burst of laughter and a frantic waving of the one year old's chubby arms. Only with the royal babies –and a few colonies when they were young- was the stuck up nation this playful.  
“Bonjour~!” came the French voice from the doorway, the innocent French greeting caused the English man’s back to stiffened and the baby Prince to go quite in confusion to Arthur’s sudden unpleased look.   
Who could blame him! It was Francis and he was bloody three hours early for the party for heaven’s sake. England speared a glance back at the door to the cheerful French representative who was making his way towards him and the small baby in his arms. Francis was wearing a black suit, with a dusty pink shirt and he was holding a box that was smartly wrapped.  
The Frenchman crouched down so that he was now at eye level with the baby. “Bonjour petit prince!” cooed at George who hesitated for a moment as if he was trying to remember who the Frenchman was “C’est moi! Oncle Francis” George gurgled in response.  
“Hello France” England greeted the other nation as he bounced the baby on his knee in a gentle rhythm.  
France turned and flashed the other a charming smile “Bonjour Angleterre!”  
“Must you insist on speaking French while around me and George?” there was calmness to his tone that wouldn't be there if he didn't have a child in his lap.  
Francis smiled “Oui, un enfant royal doit savoir plusieurs langues” he tickled George’s stomach as he spoke. “Consider it, me doing you a favour” he handed over the present.   
Once George had laid eyes on the shinning wrapping paper he moved to go near the box “Not like you to bring such a small present” England muttered as he shifted George so he supported his back with one arm and with his free hands he unwrapped the present. He was about to make fun of what he could possibly in the box when he was shut up and the sight of the sliver rocking horse, that had a ruby heart. “Oh,”  
The little rocking horse was the only thing that Francis had kept –that Arthur knew about- of his Royal family. No matter how the times changed the sliver rocking horse was in Francis’ living room, it was supposed to be the first birthday present of Princess Sophie, but the little girl never reached her first birthday. Ever since 1787 the little children’s toy had been in the French nation’s possession, the present he would give the last royal child to be born of the French royalty, it was probably his most valuable possession. It had been almost three centuries since France had a royal family, and it caused England to frown slightly, suddenly feeling bad about France's lack of royalty. The death of the French nobility wasn’t exactly the English nation’s fault, but the 100 years’ war had been one of the major things that had started of the financial struggles that France had faced afterwards. Although if France hadn’t been part of the American Revolution he was sure that he could have kept his royalty a little bit longer.  
What on earth was he supposed to say? England was sure that the horse would be the one thing that France would keep until the world ended and to see it here being given to his prince was… touching "Do you want to hold him?" Arthur’s voice was quite as he silently hoped that France might not actually hear him.   
France stilled and looked up at England with a sweet and fond smile that just softened his features "I would love to" with that England handed over the little prince to the French nation. Francis held the child in his arms, and stood up straight, he started to do rocky bouncing motion which made George settled down. The pair moved around the large play room and Arthur followed them with his emerald eyes, Francis’ was using the same movement he would use when America or Canada were upset or couldn’t sleep and watching him do it with prince George made Arthur’s heart hurt twist a little. Oh how he would miss those days.  
When Francis had made one trip around the room he came back with a sleepy looking child in his arms “I figured he could need a little nap before the party non?” England nodded and signaled for the nanny to take the child from them.  
“You really shouldn’t have” Arthur said as they exited the playroom, the small rocking horse in his hands.  
Francis placed his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he looked at the ceiling, he let out a soft chuckle “It’s was time”


End file.
